Mitges mentides
by carbassa
Summary: La Lily i en James sempre han sigut una parella tan encantadora, tan perfecte... o potser no? Secrets n'hi ha a tot arreu, hi ha coses que mai s'expliquen. Ningú ha dit mai que l'amor i l'amistat es poguessin convinar fàcilment. Un Review i segueixo :
1. Chapter 1

Una nena amb llàgrimes als ulls s'acomiada dels seus pares a l'estació King Cross de Londres. Anava carregada amb una maleta enorme, molts llibres i una por horrible; anava a començar una nova vida. Feia uns mesos una estranya carta havia arribat a casa seva, resulta que era bruixa i que havia estat acceptada a una escola anomenada Hogwarts. De bon principi es va imaginar que era una broma de mal gust, però es va adonar que potser allò explicaria molts esdeveniments inexplicables de la seva vida. Finalment va deixar anar la ma del seu pare i va abraçar a la seva mare.

Per nadal ens veurem, reina - va dir dolça, aquella dona – A més cada setmana t'escriurem

Estudia molt i no et busquis problemes – va consellar-la l'home – ja veuràs que tot anirà bé

Ella, sense gaire convenciment, va pujar al tren. Es va asseure en un compartiment buit i es va quedar allà arraulida, mirant encuriosida a tothom que passava per allà.

Hi havia dos nois que reien sense parar, eren alts però no devien ser gaire més gras que ella; a aquest grup s'hi va afegir un tercer, devia estar bé això de tenir amics. Aquests nois no trobaven lloc per seure. Els més grans no els deixaven ni preguntar i, finalment, van treure el cap al seu compartiment.

Hola, perdona, està ocupant? - Va preguntar el que tenia els ulls verds.

No, no...- ella va fer un gran esforç per articular aquestes paraules

Doncs seurem amb tu – va dir un altre dels nois.

Van deixar les maletes i tots el que portaven i es van acomodar a les butaques. El tren va fer tres xiulets i va començar a avançar. Ells xerraven animadament sobre què els esperava.

És el teu primer any? - Va parlar l'últim dels nois

Si...

El nostre també i volem fer història – va dir un altre

Sou uns mal educats – va dir un tercer – No heu ni preguntat com es diu, jo em dic James, encantat

Ah, jo Sirius, no escoltis massa al beneit del James... o acabaràs malament

Jo et diria que no els escoltis a cap dels dos... jo em dic Remus, i tu?

Jo em dic Lily... - Aquell era el primer somriure que li arrancaven en aquell dia

Ja saps a quina casa vols anar? - Va preguntar un d'ells

Casa?

No saps què són les cases? Nosaltres t'ho explicarem. Resulta que al arribar a l'escola et posaran un barret què dirà on vas... com una residència saps? Però hi vas segons les teves aptituds

Mira, a Gryffindor hi van els valents de cor, a Hufflepuff si ets noble de cor, a Ravenclaw i van els intel·ligents i a Slytherin per l'ambició i l'astúcia

Doncs... no ho sabia...

Ui, doncs preparat perquè hi ha competència eh! - Va riure en Sirius – Jo vull anar a Gryffindor però a casa meva tothom a anat a Slytherin i bé... són una colla d'arrogants

Ja portaven una bona estona dalt del tren quan una senyora gran va passar amb un carret ple de llaminadures d'allò més curioses.

Voleu alguna cosa, joves?

A mi posa'm dos gripaus de xocolata – Va dir en James

La Lily s'ho mirava amb desconfiança, hauria d'aprendre grans coses d'aquell món nou que l'envoltava. Els nois van comprar un tou de coses d'aquelles estranyes. Quan aquella dona va desaparèixer, una noia va treure el cap. Va somriure al veure'ls, no era una noia gaire alta, tenia uns ulls enormes i portava el cabell recollit en una cua alta, era rossa i tenia la pell blanca i plena de pigues.

Esteu aquí! - va dir amb una veu estrident – fa una hora que us busco

Saps què passa? Que no et volíem trobar – Va dir en Sirius

Clar, ja heu trobat algú a qui empipar – va mirar a la Lily – no t'estaran molestant, oi?, jo em dic Alex, per cert

No, no... i jo Lily

Va Alex, seu amb nosaltres. - Va dir en Remus, ella va somriure i el va asseure al seu costat

No saps com t'he trobat a faltar – va dir ella – He hagut d'aguantar el Sirius i el James sola tot l'estiu!

Quina tortura...

Com s'hi fóssim tan terribles – va dir un dels nois

Mira Lily, aquest pallassos passen l'estiu a casa meva perquè els meus pares coneixen els seus i aquestes coses – va somriure -. però, en Remus estava de vacances i els he agut d'aguantar sola, no saps tu,què és això...

Exagerada... - va murmurar en James

De cop, a la finestra va aparèixer una mena de castell amb moltes torres... no va fer falta que li diguessin. Allò era Hogwarts.

Van baixar del tren i els van guiar fins a unes barques. Semblava que tothom sàpigues cap a on anar menys ella.

Va nois, no us despisteu – Deia una veu profunda per allà

Finalment després de creuar el llac van entrar a l'escola. Les parets altes i esveltes feien respecte, grans vitralls i escales enormes. Van creuar una gran sala on la gent estava asseguda en taules. A la gent de primer els van fer esperar-se a seure.

Un home amb barba blanca, que va dir ser el director, els va explicar com funcionaven les normes de l'escola i va donar pas al barret que tria.

Va anar molt ràpid amb en James de seguida el va posar a Gryffindor i amb en Remus i l'Alex igual, però en Sirius s'hi va estar més estona. Anava murmurant "U_n Black... això no pot ser, no pot ser... un Black..."_ però resignat a buscar la part d'Slytherin del noi, el va posar a Gryffindor. La taula dels verds va xiular i cridar de disgut mentre els vermells aplaudien a més no poder.

La Lily va pujar amb por i es va asseure en aquella gran cadira, van col·locar el barret sobre el seu cap, ella va tancar els ulls molt fort per no veure la gentada que l'observava.

_Hummm una noia covarda però amb l'esperit valent... i molt intel·ligent... potser Ravenclaw seria el teu lloc... però tu tens força i esperit d'honor... Humm... GRYFFINDOR! _

El Gran Saló va esclatar a aplaudir. La Lily va mirar la taula de la seva casa i hi va trobar quatre rostres amics... allò era només el principi.


	2. Chapter 2

Del tren, del barret, del saló... d'aquell dia ja n'havien passat quatre anys, aquella nena esprimatxada i esporuguida s'havia convertit en una de les millors estudiants de l'escola, havia aconseguit més confiança i sempre l'acompanyava un somriure tendre i dolç. Ara, en una aula petita i fosca agafava apunts ràpidament, al marge del llibre, mentre un home gran, calb i de mirada perduda explicava com fer una poció curativa contra les cremades. La Lily va aixecar la vista quan ell va acabar de parlar, va mirar el seu company de taula, era un noi una mica estrany, però tenia un art en aquesta assignatura.

- Evans, passam l'arrel de mandràgora – Va dir, de cop i volta. Ella la va buscar atabalada deixant de tallar petalsde magnòlia

- Però... de mandràgora no n'hi em de posar... - va dir ella

- Mira – de cop i volta aquell líquid va agafar un color més rosat i ca deixar de fer bombolles – Veus així ja hem acabat

A la taula de darrere en Sirius i en James estaven fent algun desastre dels seus, reien sense parar, tirant tota mena de substàncies sospitoses al calder sense ordre no concert.

Black i Potter! Quantes vegades els he de dir que a la meva classe no tolero les seves estupideses – va cridar el professor – Vostès entenen que aquesta és una matèria seria, que s'estan posant les notes de l'avaluació i que la setmana que ve tenen examen? Deixin de fer el burro d'una vegada. Mirin l'Snape, ja ha acabat i ho ha fet perfecte! 10 Punts per Slytherin!

Ells van callar, intentant aguantar el riure sense massa èxit, en Remus, unes taules més enllà somreia però guardava la forma mentre observava com del seu calder en sortia una massa espesa i densa.

La Lily al sentir examen va mirar el seu llibre, pocions no era el seu fort, i no volia perdre la mitjana per una sola a assignatura. Va mirar al seu company, potser la podria ajudar.

- Escolta Severus... - Va començar ella, el noi es va girar – que em podries ajudar amb l'examen? Quan et vagi ve... podem quedar a la biblioteca i m'expliques bé com fer les pocions...

- Si, es clar – va contestar ell – Si vols aquesta tarda mateix, jo no tinc classe a les sis

- Moltíssimes gràcies!

La classe es va acabar, ella va recollir els seus llibres i va sortir de l'aula, fent un últim somriure al noi, a fora l'Alex l'esperava per anar a dinar.

- Lillian Evans, no em diguis que tens alguna cosa amb Slytherin raro!

- Què dius? Tu estàs boja, només li he demanat que m'ajudi amb pocions...

- Doncs amb aquell somriure, bé, jo crec que ell està coladet per tu... - va riure ella – Saps? Crec que no haver agafat pocions aquest trimestre és el millor que he fet...

- Però en vas fer el trimestre passat que és el mateix – va dir la pèl-roja mentre caminava cap al Gran Saló.

- No, no és el mateix, hi havia uns nois de Ravenclaw que eren una delícia... ara no hi són...

De cop, algú els va passar els braços per les espatlles i es va col·locar entre les dues.

- Què hi tenim aquí? Són les meves dues noies preferides

- Black, marxa – va dir l'Alex tallant

- Au va, Himson, no sóc tan dolent – va aparèixer en James per l'altre cantó del passadís – Però que més vols? Tens els dos nois més desitjats de l'escola només per tu... i per la Evans, clar

- A mi no m'hi posis Sirius – Va dir la Lily mentre es desfeia del seu braç

- Teniu a totes les noies del saló mirant-vos d'enveja – va somriure, egocèntric, en Potter

En Remus caminava poc a poc, darrere seu anava en Ben, a qui ningú feia gaire cas però havia acabat acopant-se al grup de nois. Ell va somriure a les noies i va mirar als seus dos companys, molestant-les, a bona fe, com sempre. Els sis alumnes es van asseure a la taula dels lleons. Mentre menjaven i bevien suc de carbassa, reien de les anècdotes del dia: la broca a l'hora de pocions, la batalla de menjar a l'hora d'esmorzar, aquella noia que havia caigut de l'escombra i per suposat de Quidditch. En James i en Sirius eren les grans estrelles del equip, potser massa; això feia que totes les noies deixessin anar riures estúpids i s'enrojolessin quan ells les miraven amb aquell aire fatxenda. Els dos es passaven les tardes als jardins, jugant i presumint d'una sntich que en Potter sempre duia a butxaca.

Aquella tarda va ser com totes les altres per als nois, asseguts a la gespa, rodejats de noies que els reien totes les gràcies. Però aleshores els van veure per la finestra de la biblioteca, els dos concentrats treballant en una poció.

- Què fa aquest fastigós amb la Lily? - va preguntar en James

- Una poció – Va contestar en Ben

- Això ja ho veig cap de suro, una resposta més productiva?

- S'han fet amics, la deu estar ajudant amb l'examen – va dir en Remus intentant calmar el seu amic

En James es va aixecar i es va apartar del grup de noies, seguit pels seus amics. Es va asseure vora el llac, recolzat a una pedra.

- No vull que aquell Slytherin dels nassos tingui res amb l'Evans i hem de fer alguna cosa

- Ui... no sabia que la noieta t'importava tant – va riure en Sirius

- Calla home, no és això – va dir nerviós – És... és... bé, és igual el que sigui! No vull que algú dels nostres es barregi amb allò

A dins de la biblioteca el líquid poc a poc agafa un color més decent, ella no parava de remenar i ell mantenia la mirada fixa en aquella melena pèl- roja recollida en un monyo mal fet. Sabia que mai s'atreviria a dir-li i hauria d'estar sempre al marge mirant-la en silenci com un observador a un quadre, tot i que encara no ho volia admetre i s'ho negava contínuament però quan aquells ulls se'l miraven no hi havia raó que ho rebatés. Aquella noia tan dolça, tan atenta i tan intel·ligent havia aconseguit que apreciés les classes amb els Gryffindor, tot i que no s'oblidava mai d'aquells quatre que no el deixaven viure.

- Severus – la seva veu el va despertar dels seus pensaments – Crec que ja m'ha sortit – va xiuxiuejar, per no trencar l'harmonia de la biblioteca, amb un somriure de suficiència

- Sabia que et sortiria, si quasi bé no necessites gens d'ajuda, ets bona fent pocions

- Vols que anem a donar una volta? Per airejar-nos una mica, si més no

Al sortir a fora el quartet ja els esperava, abans que tinguessin temps de reaccionar, en Sirius ja havia agafat el noi mentre en Remus i en James movien la bareta. Es va quedar penjat d'un arbre, cap per avall. Mentre els nois esclafien a riure sense parar.

- Ara descobrirem si el nostre amic Snape... porta roba interior sexy – Cridava en Sirius, tot el jardí es va girar, observant el pobre Slytherin penjat cap per avall, sense dignitat per dir res. La Lily es va plantar davant dels nois.

- Baixeu-lo ara mateix

- Va dona, és una broma – va dir en James

- Les vostres bromes a vegades no fan gràcia, no us ha fer res perquè li feu això! BAIXEU-LO ARA!-

- Evans... - va intentar parlar en Remus

- Això de tu no m'ho esperava, sou uns desgraciats...

Va marxar caminant cap al castell, es sentia terriblement culpable per no quedar-se allà, però no suportava veure com tothom es reia d'aquesta manera d'ell per culpa seva. Si ella no li hagués demanat la classe, segurament ells no haurien fet res més que el que acostumaven a fer... i havia sigut una covarda i no s'havia quedat a donar la cara per en Severus... ell no li perdonaria mai. Es va quedar així, arraulida en una de les butaques de la sala comú, mentre la cupla de la menjava. L'Alex va aparèixer i es va asseure al seu costat.

- Ja han desfet l'encanteri... - va dir suaument

- No ho vull saber, no vull saber res més d'ells, mai més...

- Crec que tens raó, que s'han passat – va fer una pausa – però dona, crec que ells ho han vist...

- No ho entens, Alex... ho han fet perquè estava amb ell, és culpa meva en el fons! No vull que vagin fent això a tothom amb qui em parli perquè no els agrada...

- Au va, ja li tenien tírria a l'Snape... només ha sigut l'excusa

- Si només sóc una excusa val més que se'n busquin una de millor

- Vols que et pugi el sopar? Una mica de sucre per animar-te...

- No vull res, ves tu a sopar

- No, no, no, ja em quedaré aquí amb tu...

- Ves a sopar, ens veiem després

La noia va veure que la seva amiga volia estar sola i va marxar escales avall, entenia que estigués molesta amb ells, però no veia tan greu com ella el fet de la broma, tot i que segurament si que n'havien fet un gra massa. Aquell noi no havia fet res per mereixes aquella humiliació. Va mirar els nois que sopaven mentre encara parlaven animadament de la tarda, els va enviar una mirada gelada i no va dir res més.

- I l'Evans? - Va preguntar en Sirius

- Prefereix passar gana a veure't

Sense dir res més es va aixecar de la sala i va sortir del menjador, va pujar per les escales fins a la seva torre i va entrar a la sala comú. Sabia que la trobaria allà, volia fer les paus. El va asseure a terra entre una cadira i la butaca on la noia estava abraçant-se els genolls.

- Lillian... - no va contestar – Escolta'm, no volíem que t'ho prenguessis així, era una broma, no et diré que innocent, però una broma. Només volíem... bé, no ho sé, riure suposo... però si això suposa que estiguis malament no crec que ho haguéssim fet. - Els ulls d'ella es van començar a humitejar – Au va, que l'hem baixat ràpid, no ploris dona...

- Ha sigut culpa meva... - va murmurar ella

- Això és el que preocupa? - ell es va aixecar – No ha sigut culpa teva, si tu no faries mal a ningú, va vine – ell s'hi va acostar i la va estrènyer entre els seus braços – Evans va, no ploris que tens el somriure més maco de l'escola i no val la pena, t'he vingut a demanar perdó... no sabíem que això de l'Snape t'afectaria tant... va calma't, que no ha sigut per tu

Van estar així una estona, en silenci. Ella arrapada al jersei del noi mentre aquest li acariciava l'esquena, en el cervell del Sirius s'hi barrejaven grans sentiments contradictoris. Aquella noia, de melena pèl- roja entre els seus braços el feia sentir bé, com no s'hi havia sentit amb cap noia. Tenia por de moure's per trencar el moment, i la mirava molt a poc a poc per por que s'evapores l'instant... però, en James, el seu amic, el seu germà li havia dit que la Lily li agradava de veritat i que ho volia intentar amb ella i no li podia fer això... però, Què coi? Era ell qui havia anat a demanar perdó... estava confós, no podia pensar en claredat, segurament el perfum de la noia embriagava la seva part racional.


	3. Chapter 3

Les passes tranquil·les de la gent passejant pels jardins anunciaven que el bon temps arribaria aviat. Era un dijous a la tarda sense gaires complicacions, alguns alumnes acabaven els deures asseguts a la gesta, d'altres xerraven mirant als núvols i d'altres simplement es dedicaven a perdre el temps. En James caminava a darrere l'única noia de l'escola que no li feia cas, ella l'ignorava però ell persistia.

Encara estàs així?

Mira James, ets un pesat. Estic com em dóna la gana – Va dir la Lily accelerant el pas

El que passa és que t'agradi que et vagi al darrere

Ella es va parar en sec, encarant-se al noi. Ell va somriure, havia aconseguit el seu objectiu. Els dos es van mirar fixament, n'havien tingut moltes de converses semblants però mai es solucionava res. La gent del seu voltat es va girar encuriosida per aquella estranya parella que ja n'havia protagonitzat,unes quantes, d'escenes.

N'estic farta, farta! No fas res com toca, només fas que posar-te en embolics i bronques i sempre he d'anar jo a darrere a salvar-te el cul – va dir ella enfadada

Però és divertit. Tu ets massa obedient i bona nena, vine un dia amb nosaltres i t'ensenyarem de que va tot això.

Mira maco, a mi em deixes en pau i fes el que et sembli amb els teus amiguets; però deixa de dir que tu i jo tenim alguna cosa...

M'ho negaràs – La va tallar ell divertit

T'ho negaré, no tenim res, no tindrem res! Així que vés amb una d'aquestes nenes que et llepen el cul i t'adoren, i para de posar-me a mi a les teves històries

Ella va marxar ràpidament, enrabiada, cap a qualsevol altre lloc de l'escola on pogués estar sola. Feia dies que passava això, en Potter la molestava amb qualsevol cosa que estigués al seu abast, ho feia perquè li encantava que la noia cridés, ho trobava divertit. La Lily queia en el seu joc, sabent que era un joc que no podia guanyar.

Va entrar en una aula buida. En aquell passadís ningú hi feia classe i no hi havia cap despatx així que va ajuntar dues taules i es va estirar mirant el sostre. Un sospir es va escapar entre els seus llavis. Com podia caure sempre en aquelles estúpides provocacions? Ja havia fet el ridícul davant de tota l'escola i seguia caient a la trampa. No pensava donar-li una altra oportunitat a aquell cregut odiós. Va sentir unes passes que entraven, es va incorporar de cop.

Aquí hi havia el seu segon problema, aquell noi tímid i poc social semblava que s'havia convertit en alguna cosa més i no sabia com solucionar-ho, no sabia ni si ho volia solucionar.

Us he vist – va dir simplement, asseient-se a terra – no sé per què ho fas

El què?

Donar-li el que vol, enfadar-te i fer que tothom us vegi junts en discussions estúpides... com si fóssiu parella... - aquestes últimes paraules van costar-li de articular

No ho som – va determinar la noia – No ho serem

No ho saps, potser acabaràs com totes

Canviem de tema, no es mereix que dues persones tant importants com nosaltres parlin d'ell – La noia va tornar-se a estirar – I... penses anar al partit dissabte?

Suposo però als partits estem en equips contraris

Això els fa més divertits – va somriure ella

Podrien haver estat allà parlant hores senceres, sense avorrir-se, esperant que el dia s'evaporés però van haver de tornar als passadissos habitats de l'escola. Ja es respirava a l'aire... era l'ambient del Quidditch, del primer partit de la temporada, aquest any inaugurada per un Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Entre aquella gentada atrafegada va veure a l'Alex i en Remus caminant sense presses.

Ei Lily! - va saludar-la la noia – Anem a fer uns escacs a la sala comú, vens?

Ella va acceptar, no era el seu joc preferit, no sabia reaccionar i tenia poca estratègia de tal manera que sempre perdia però tot i així li agradava veure com la gent s'enfrontava i les apostes ridícules que feien. Els lleons estaven repartits per tota la sala, al centre hi havia una gran rotllana de gent amb dos que es disputaven una última partida. Es va asseure entre la multitud i va entrar en el clima de tensió, algú es va col·locar al seu costat.

Tornes a ser tu? - va dir ella fastiguejada – Ves a un altre lloc

Au va, que vinc a fer les paus – va somriure el noi

En James Potter mai ve amb bones intencions... M'equivoco?

Evans, preciosa, sempre penses tan malament de mi... Només venia a preguntar-te si m'animaràs al partit... - es va acostar més a la noia – perquè si tu m'animes no podrem perdre

A ella se li va escapar un somriure estúpid, d'aquells que es deixen veure amb les galtes enrossides i la mirada a terra de vergonya. No era que en James li agradés, no. Simplement que ningú li havia dit res mínimament semblant abans. Ell, al veure la reacció de la noia, va marxar sense dir res més, amb una petita victòria entre les mans.

El gran dia va arribar. Tot Hogwarts es trobava a l'estadi cridant a cor que vols, animant al seu equip. Gryffindor presumia dels seus jugador amb elegància, quan l'escombra d'en Potter es va enlairar els aplaudiments van ser espectaculars. En Black en va rebre forces, tot i que la seva tècnica no era tan neta i refinada com la del seu amic. Slytherin, va sortir amb aires d'arrogància al camp, uns uniformes immaculats on el color plata il·luminava. Només la torre de la seva residència onejava banderes a favor seu. El cronòmetre es va engegar. El joc havia començat.

El comentarista no parava de parlar amb gran efusió, l'estadi semblava un gran cau de ximples que va esclatar en el moment en que l'Snitch va aparèixer en acció. Slytherin tenia una tàctica perfecte mentre que Gryffindor tenia millors jugadors. Era un duel de titans. La tensió era a l'aire, semblava impossible que els lleons poguessin guanyar quan un gran tir de Sirius Black va fer recuperar els ànims a l'equip que van remuntar la puntuació ràpidament, quan el seu marcador ja estava superant el dels verds, en James es va posar en moviment.

Potter és una bala! - crida el comentarista – Si Gryffindor ho aconsegueix trencarà la sort dels Slyths! Potter fa una pirueta... aixeca el braç i sí, sí, sí,sí, sí, sí, LA TÉ! L'SNITCH! Ha estat trobada! LA TÉ! Senyores i senyors! S'acaba el partit!

La gent va córrer com boja a la sortida per esperar els jugadors, aquella nit a la torre de Gryffindor es faria una gran festa, tothom cridava i cantava, eufòria a tot arreu. La Lily va veure al James, va córrer cap a ell, que tot i està esgotat va obrir els braços i la va abraçar, les noies se la miraven amb enveja, ella no se'n va adonar.

Ei, hem guanyat perquè m'has animat – va xiuxiuejar ell, ella es va envermellir

Ha sigut genial, jo... a mi em faria una por horrible fer el que fas tu...

Nena, aquesta nit ho hem de celebrar

Tothom va acabar a la Sala comú de Gryffindor, la celebració duraria fins l'endemà, tothom estava allà, menys els Slytherins, clar, d'alguna manera també hi va arribar alcohol en aquella sala. En James va deixar la Lily de banda per acollir les seves altres admiradores. Ella, va sortir al passadís porticat a prendre l'aire, potser havia begut un got de més. Va veure una ombra asseguda a terra.

Hola? - va preguntar

Ei, Evans – era la veu del Sirius. La noia es va asseure al seu costat

Què fas aquí? Tu ets qui més ho hauria d'estar celebrant!

És igual, total, sempre en James és l'únic guanyador – En la seva veu hi havia un deix d'enveja

Black... jo em pensava que tu i ell éreu iguals, inseparables... ves a dins, aquí sol és normal que et passin coses estranyes pel cap

I tu fas com totes

Jo?

Sí, tu.

Jo no he fet res!

Clar que sí, només acabar el partit has anat als braços d'en James... home, natural, ell és qui t'emprenya cada dia, amb qui et discuteixes i a qui li retires la paraula cada dues hores – va fer una pausa – Jo, total, només he vingut a parlar amb tu per solucionar quan us enfadeu i t'escolto, però jo no sóc prou, oi?

La Lily es va quedar parada. Allò era una declaració o alguna cosa semblant? Però en el fons tenia raó. Últimament, des del que va passar amb l'Snape, havia canviat la seva visió sobre en Sirius però, bé, no sabia si fins aquell punt. El va mirar als ulls, i va veure una mirada trista, una família que no l'acceptava com era, un amic amb aires de grandesa i ella que no s'havia adonat d'això i l'havia carregat amb problemes inútils i buits. Aquell noi no era com en James, no se'n aniria amb altres, potser era igual de cregut i imbècil però era real. Va aixecar la vista un altre cop. El tenia tan a prop que li feia por pensar per si la sentia. El cor va començar a accelerar. Ell, prudent va passar-li una ma per la nuca i en aquell precís instant els seus llavis es van tocar, superficialment. Aleshores, ella va esborrar tot rastre de dubte i poc a poc li va regalar el seu primer petó. Segurament no va ser el millor petó del món però era de veritat. Quan es van separar, amb un tímid somriure, sense intercanviar cap paraula, van tornar a la sala. En Sirius es va trobar a en James amb un got a la ma per ell. En aquell moment, tot el pes del món va caure-li a sobre. Culpa, en diuen.


End file.
